


神も竜もない世界

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 中文名暂定：此世无神无龙  原为龙背上的骑兵2某结局名，也是游戏系列唯一的ge，拿来借用一下。本文具体为红线贝雷特solo end后，贝雷特收养了岚之王留下的儿子的if的捏造片段不定期更新—9.18更新编号只是创作先后，没有严格的上下文关系
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	神も竜もない世界

**Author's Note:**

> cp：路人x贝雷特，帝弥托利x贝雷特，帝弥托利的儿子x贝雷特（有年龄限制内容）  
> 和贝雷特x艾黛尔贾特（纯爱）  
> 有轻微残酷描写请注意避让

1

他回来了，手里攥着一些钱币。他穿得不多，没有带他的长剑。他的佩剑自始至终都留在这里，包在他的外套内，搁置在狭小的铁架床上。他根本没有接到要用到那个的工作。本来就是战乱渐息、魔物又大多老实安分的季节，麻烦事的委托数量不比往常。更何况，虽然他说自己的职业是佣兵，但我知道他和委托人交流的技术烂得出奇，更别提怎么在同行争抢中胜出了。

所幸他接到了其他工作好养活自己还有我，我没看漏他擦拭嘴边的动作。

即使看起来潦倒，我比谁都清楚他的身手。他能只身消灭一支武装的马车队。他设下的机关折断马的腿，他用魔道烧透了身披坚甲的卫兵。他轰开马车的门，剑锋取下了我身边侍者的头。他把我抱出马车的时候，刚刚还对我说着什么“保护王家血脉，光复法加斯”之类话语的人群已经变成了一动不动的肉块。

但那些杀人技术在和平的时节毫无用处。

他走到简陋的灶台前生火，在铁锅里加入打来的井水，今夜的晚餐似乎也相当粗糙。

但是，他的晚餐时间不会到来了。

佣兵背对着我，出神地看着舔舐变形锅底的火苗。他会想什么呢？他有没有想到燃烧的菲尔迪亚？我无聊地玩着手指，心情意外平静。不这样的话杀意很快就会被他察觉，就像只是想看看火候似的，我执短刀来到他的身后。

他看起来并不是长于力量的类型，在我的每次反抗和逃脱的尝试里也从没打算用蛮力制服我，而一直依靠他的经验与技巧。我意图刺杀他，他转身的同时抓住我的手，反向拧过我的手腕，短刀掉落在地，我又被制服了。

这不过是我们的家常便饭。他很快放开了我。因为锅里的东西快烧开了，他得去守着把它端走。他甚至没有没收我的刀。他是觉得我会在这里放弃吗？我捡起刀，不抱希望地发起第二次尝试。

“ …… ！”

他避开了。但我依旧听见他发出痛苦的声音。我还是第一次听见他发出这样的声音。像是 …… 一向安静的兔子临死的叫声。我也不知道我是怎么想到这个比喻的，兔子这种可爱的动物完全和这个男的一点关系也没有。我漫不经心的刀尖偏离了要害，却划过了他的右眼。他捂住眼睛跪在地上，肩膀夸张地颤抖着，因痛苦剧烈喘息。那喘气的声音因失血与突如其来的欠损每一次都变得更像呕吐。即使他捂住眼睛，鲜血依旧从他的指间涌出，滴落在老旧民宅的地板上。血与陈年的污渍化为一体，刽子手污秽的血液回到了肮脏泥泞的怀抱。

他现在看来如此脆弱。第一次没有命中，现在再次瞄准的话，一定能夺去他的性命。动手啊，我对自己说，你在那把被他小心藏起来的银剑铭文上看见的不是吗？艾黛尔贾特赠予贝雷特。杀了你的仇敌。就是他夺走你的父亲，毁掉你的国家。

简陋的灶台上，煮沸的水汽敲打铁锅发出催促的声音，食物的香气渗进了霉与血锈的味道。

我握着短剑的手一动也动不了。

“你，不杀了我吗？”

他问。

他的预想 —— 尽管晚了一点 —— 是正确的，我放弃了。

他重新站起来，把两手的血随意地在衣服上擦干，摸索着走向灶台。抱歉，今晚只有粥，他说。

2

我在巷子里看见他。他跪在男的裤裆前，前后晃着脑袋，也不知道是他自己会动还是因为被男的用手抓住头发。可能是接下来往他喉咙里的突刺重了些，他快要往后摔倒，但是被稳住了脑侧拖了起来。喔，是后者。虽然出现了一点插曲，这也不妨碍他继续为他的客户口交。虽然他的服务精神可嘉，但是男的好像并没有配合的意思。平常的话，这时候已经差不多可以结束了，男的却在这时又按住他的脸颊，把东西从他的嘴里拔了出来。

“眼睛怎么了？”

这绝不是适合关怀寒暄的场景。如果真感兴趣一开始问不就可以了？所以答案只有一个，他想用。男的用性器擦着他的脸，然后很有趣似地用硬着的家伙戳着被包裹在纱布下的眼眶。

“挖掉了？”

我不知道他回了男人什么，他的声音又低又轻，就像会咬人的狗从来叫不大声。他重新把对方跑错地方的老二含进嘴里，几番吞吐之后总算是结束了这份差事。男人松开一直拽着他头发的手，手心躺着几枚钱币，沾满汗的硬币被全数塞进他的手里。这让我觉得哪里有点好笑，这是名副其实的嫖资，亲密见证了整个行为的过程。

他走出来的时候看到我，似乎也没有太吃惊。我早就知道没有见血的活的时候他都在干什么了。我一开始还会问他，你为什么不找一点别的短工，你不必做这种 … 这样的事情。面对我的质问，他没有露出一点羞赧的情绪，更让我觉得对他投入感情是一种浪费的是，他还特别正经地和我解释：这个随时能开始，很快结束，而我正好得多花时间 … 看着你。我看到他把“陪你”给咽下去了，谢天谢地。

他把新得到的钱币放进袋子，从下落进去的声音听来明天应该能吃到面包。

“等到赤狼节来临应该会有所改善，或者等你能跟我去狩猎了，我们就一起上山。”

他似乎还是对我的学习成果不满。虽说法嘉斯的孩子五岁就得拿起剑来，不巧我失去所有的时候刚好只有五岁。等战事胜利父亲就回来。等局势稳定就帮我找适合的宫廷教师。等乱世结束就带我去春野的山间狩猎。

最后，除了夺走这一切的男人，我什么也没有等到。

我并没对他的未来规划有多期待，对他的建议没有出声。只是静默地走在他的右边，那里现在是他的死角。

我不知道我刺伤他的眼睛之后他是怎么办的。那之后我们像什么都没发生一样面对面喝完了晚餐。那点餐量没办法供我们撑得太久，我选择早早就寝。我用床，他则说自己一直更习惯在椅子上睡。他把剑从床上拿走，抱着它盖着外套在我身边坐下。我躺了很久也没能入梦，久到听见他从我身边离开，直到他又回来。这段时间里我也不是无所事事，我一直尝试对自己的行为产生一点罪恶感。我弄伤了一个战士的眼睛。一个士兵的眼睛，一个佣兵赖以生存的命索。

…… 一个杀人者的，一个仇人的，一个贱娼的眼睛。他对我跪下，温顺地把性命交在我的手里，毫无还手的意志。

不仅仅没能产生同情，我的心情甚至奇妙地高涨起来。尝试的结果非常失败。

那个晚上他出去干什么了呢？他肯定没有条件去找医师进行最合适的处理。他是会一些白魔法，然而落花不返枝头，破镜再难重圆，没有一种魔法能挽回失物。不想我的疑问凑巧在今天，从嫖客的男人口中获得了答案。看来他是彻底放弃了救治。

在我们回程的路上，不知为何他在路边停下了。他撑着墙壁，看起来并称不上没事。喂喂？我上前打断了他的休憩。身体自愈的速度不比以前，还不太习惯，他对我解释。

又来了，这种不知所谓的回答。我感到厌烦。无关担忧之类的感情 —— 我知道他似乎并不懂得如何规律作息，这就是我为何决定跟出来看看他的情况。他刚受了伤，晚上没有睡，连日出门在外，就这样还想让身体恢复？难道他以前从悬崖上掉下去还能若无其事地爬起来。

“别倒在路上啊！”

实在是忍不住，我对他伸出了手。

-

“如果老师真的那么决定，我也无权阻止。”

面对他的道别，艾黛尔贾特只是点了点头。

“如果有什么事 …… 不，即使没有什么事，只要老师愿意，请记得随时可以来找我。 …… 祝你好运。”

征求皇帝同意的过程出乎他意料地干脆，他顺利地离开，却在宫城前被宫内卿叫住了。

“真的不用三思吗，贝雷特阁下？”

和他说话的是修伯特，贝雷特却下意识地往宫城深处望了一眼，理所当然什么也没有看到。

“呵呵，的确是陛下让我来的。”

看出了他的想法，修伯特笑了起来。

“我的主人不愿表露感情。当然，她想挽留阁下。但我的主人并不希望您的意志因她的私欲遭到扭曲。”

“我只是想说 …… 只要您愿意，陛下会为阁下安排差事。您是我最为信赖的对象，阁下可以加入我的团队，您的特长能得到十足的发挥；如果还对戎装生涯有所留恋，听闻您战功的军务官们正迫不及待将您拉入麾下；如果您想念过往教书育人的工作，帝国的士官学校随时为您备有职位 …… ”

“谢谢，修伯特。”

比起能言善道的宫内卿，贝雷特的话或许显得缺乏分量，不过其中的坚决连皇帝都无法动摇。

“但我已经决定。”

“那请阁下至少带上这个吧。”

从者在一旁呈上修伯特口中的“这个”。那是被看起来相当考究的织物包起的一件长形物品。他用双手抱起它，递至贝雷特的眼前。

“陛下为您定制的佩剑。本来是想等到阁下的生日 …… 或是别的什么庆典时送出，看来我们已经无法一同度过那天。缺少了趁手的武器也很困扰，就作为您将天帝之剑捐赠研究所的回礼吧。”

“不，并不是特别需要感谢的事情。不能使用的武器留在身边对我来说也只是累赘 …… ”

“您必须收下，至少这是陛下的命令。”

“ …… ”

青年接过佩剑，他笨拙地拆开那些绒布，直接将它挂到腰间。

“出于我职务的性质 …… 我们说不定还会相见。”

修伯特朝他鞠了个躬。现在想来，深谋的男人早已将他的去向预测彻底。

“还请阁下握紧陛下的心意，千万不要离手。”

“祝您一路顺风，老师。”

3

我记不太清是怎么开始的了，仔细想来从相遇的那一刻起我对他的愠怒就从未消退。我只把他的臀部摆高，把剑柄按进他的身体。虽然剑镡大了一些，但我想对于经验丰富的他而言，吞下阳具伞状的顶端和接受剑的首部也没什么不同吧。他的后穴紧绷着排斥入侵，但我知道他不是真的想拒绝。这点反抗不成气候，我毫不在意地继续用手里的东西捅进去，进入遇到阻碍就上下晃动，然后听他啊呜啊呜地叫。破绽在这种颤栗里产生，我就能趁机塞得更深。剑镡全进去之后，剑柄其余部分的进入不需太过费力。剑柄上还有层层缠绕的细绳，一定能让他满意。我故意把东西沿着他的腹侧顶进去（他带男人回来的时候，我听见他是这么教的），包裹剑柄的纤维有着凹凸的表面，它们会一格一格勾过腺体又推开。

“哈啊，啊 …… 啊，呜 …… 啊！”

他小幅战栗的身体突然一跳，我的动作停了停。稍微想了想，我略微抽出剑柄，又把它放了回去，重复这个动作。贝雷特倒吸冷气的声音听上去很痛苦，但他同时也开始晃腰，臀部翘得比最初还要高，腿间的性器开始在床单上制造水渍。看了看手中物品进入的深度，我恍惚地想起来这反应可能是剑柄上镶嵌着装饰用宝石的功劳。

是红宝石，我回忆着银剑的模样。人们的确经常称艾黛尔贾特为深红的女帝。她将最爱的颜色赋予了她心怀恋慕的男人，是件十分上心的礼物。

这不是嘲讽。随着这个想法在我的脑中成形，我停下了手中的动作，为如此使用一份心意而感到愧疚。为你重要的人编制花冠，我已记不清面容的母亲曾这么说着把易碎柔软又漂亮的植物放在我的头发上，对他们表达你的感谢，你的爱。

……

“嗯 …… 啊？怎么、了？”

这却引起了贝雷特的不满。他抬起头，满是情欲的眼睛回望我，好像是问我为什么不继续。我的愧疚仅为艾黛尔贾特，而贝雷特疑惑的潮湿视线只是让人不快。这个女人爱上的是怎样的东西啊，我咬紧牙，从他的里面拔出了异物，他居然发出听起来有点可怜的声音。他尝试翻转身体面对我，笨拙的动作说明他的腰腿依旧为刚才粗鲁的操弄发软。他的双腿难以合上，刚刚吞咽巨物的穴口等待着更甚的暴力一般敞开着。

“你想继续？”

继续被这冷硬的玩意操？继续放任我亵渎你本应该珍视的东西？

无名的愤怒堵住了我的喉咙，我从那里挤出声音。虽然一开始付诸行动的的确是我，但这可都是他的错。

都是他的错。不是他我不会知道还有这种羞辱人的办法。不是他我不会轻易对他人施加暴力。不是他我不会随意践踏他人的心意。

“ …… ”

他摇了摇头。扶着床沿，贝雷特猫着背走出房间，顺手带上了聊胜于无的门。我蜷起身体，听着他自慰的声音，我把脸埋进自己的膝盖。

4

“你是谁？”

“你可以叫我贝雷特。”

“ …… ”

护运我的车队全军覆没，我以为我也会被杀死，但却作为唯一的生存者被从尸山血海中带走了；我以为我会被塞进哪里的监狱，但刺客却带着我住进了觥筹交错的酒馆 ……

在这种情况下，你会只想知道你可以称呼干出这种事的人为汤姆还是杰瑞吗？

所以我认为，他不是不想好好回答，就是对这个名字的知名度很有自信。无论是哪一个都很讨人厌。如果是前者，那态度敷衍。如果是后者，那就是思虑浅薄。这个名字声名狼藉。臣服于帝国武力下的同盟与王国称之为恶魔和叛徒。可就算经过帝国自家的领土，也能听见对于这个名字不带善意的讨论，在皇帝面前沽名钓誉的老鼠，靠着皮囊一步登天的情夫。

我警戒地绷紧肩膀，不满地瞪视着他。他坦率地迎上我的目光，一脸茫然。

半晌，他把自己的外套递给我。

“你是冷吗？”

“ ………… ”

…… 总之，我不太相信眼前报上名字的会是他本人。杀死我那比谁都强大的父亲，毁灭了王国的人不会是这个样子。他把外套放在一边，比穿着时看上去小了一圈，像一只落水的毛绒动物，那个体型在法加斯人看来不算结实。就算他以一敌百的能力的确了得，可并不能成为决定的证据，我在心中为这个名字描绘过许多幅恶鬼的形象，但没有一幅和我面前的年轻男人相符。

“就当你是帝国的人。你有什么目的？要把我关去阿德剌斯忒亚的大牢？”

“不，我会保护你。”

喔，把我身边的每个人都杀死，保护我。虽然我对那些说着虚浮忠义的骑士们没有特别深厚的感情，但他语焉不详的每一句话都消磨我的耐心。

“想让你死的人，想利用你的人都很多。”

他还是把外套塞给我了，并把桌上的点心往我这里推了推。

“艾尔 … 艾黛尔贾特不想让你成为跟她作对的道具，也不想让你死。”

他若无其事地直呼女帝的名字，这让我愣了愣。

我不相信他人的陈述，为了各种目的抛弃自己的姓名轻而易举。我不相信杀人的技术，战争的爪痕在每个参战者的反射里留下屠戮的经验。

…… 但是，仅仅因他说出那个名字的方式，我开始试着相信他的话。

“我保护你。”

他重复。从想以我（正统继承者）为大义名分复兴王国的残党手中，从想彻底抹消我存在的帝国暗部手中，保护我。我终于理解了他的话义。可皇帝没有任何理由派一个历战的将领（可能还是自己的相好）来当敌国王家子嗣的保姆。这不会是皇帝的命令，至少不是正式的。

他到底想干什么？

…… 不靠谱。不可信。尤其古怪。多此一举。事到如今，我觉得还不如被帝国的暗杀者干掉比较轻松 —— 贝雷特的出现让这的实现也变得艰难了起来。

“你不饿吗？”

将我的沉默视作再无异议，他指了指推到我面前的点心。

“我不喜欢。”

我回答。那是几个布鲁赞。我一直讨厌上面的糖霜，它们粘我的喉咙。以前我在吃它之前还有一个属于个人的小小仪式，就是掸走上面的糖。一开始我会因此被打手背。殿下可知道糖的价值？知道在这个时节，对平民来说糖有多短缺吗？

那王室也别用啊。我在心里嘀咕，每次依旧刮掉糖。之后他们终于直接给了我没有任何点缀的布鲁赞。

如今，摆在我面前的它又重新沾满了糖。

“ …… 虽然长得像，你的性格不太随你父亲。”

他说着，自己拿了一个面包，一口就吃掉了。我没有为这个进食速度震惊，我忙着克制一种冲动，一种问出“你认识我父亲？”的冲动。

我没问出口。他认识又怎样，我是不怎么认识。我除了知道他的名字，他的战功，他在我记忆里实在不太像个家庭成员。备战的氛围笼罩全国，还是婴儿的我就和母亲被送出了菲尔迪亚，去了最北的歌迪耶，最远离战线的地方。

父亲自始至终几乎就是战线本身。

我没怎么见过他，我说，你也知道我五岁的时候他死了。我七岁的时候在半夜独自乘着马狂奔出城，为了从刺客手中逃脱 ; 我在清晨醒来，说不定还能发现睡在邻床上的从者胸口立着匕首。

“我的父亲也是这么长大的吗？”

“ …… 不至于。”

他已经咽下了面包，眼珠向上看，像是在回忆什么东西。他又把视线转回来，对我这么回答。

他的确认识我的父亲。

5

在贝雷特叫醒我之前，我就已经清醒了。被明确叫到名字，我直接从床上跳了起来。是什么人，我小声问他，旧王国的，帝国的？或者只是普通的山贼？

“修伯特。”

他说。

“哈？”

“帝国的人。”

他用我能听懂的方式解释了一遍。快点离开这里，他们习惯放火，他说。他把少量行李放在我身上，自己则单手执剑，另一只手抓住我的肩膀，牵引我一同移动。我们沿着墙壁前进，直到后门。他往下挥手，让我在门边蹲下藏好。

他和我一起蹲下。之后，他推开了门，从我身边窜了出去。

他像只会用剑的大猫，在开门的一瞬间从我的身边飞出。他几乎是用四肢奔跑，以此保持着成年人膝盖以下的高度向侵入者扑去。这里分布着两三个人，估计是想烧毁房屋之后在出口守株待兔。他们预测会有东西从这里出来，他们预想自己会迎来一个反击的剑客，但没人会想到防御一只从脚边溜走的动物。他们警戒的架势都没考虑到这么低的高度。尸体喷涌着血液散落在地，贝雷特则从那当中执剑站起，对我伸出手来。

我躲在门后，没有行动。

他放下了手。我听到他深吸气的声音，贝雷特对身边的一片黑暗开口。

“别看了，不想动手就放我们走。”

他说。

“你想怎样，伊艾里扎？”

阻止我行动的原因是门外传来的、某种窜上脊背的寒意，贝雷特不可能没有感觉到。即使如此他也示意我跟上，那只能说明，他对那个气息的正体了如指掌。

甚至，像这样叫出了名字。

“你真的在这里。”

像是巨鳄从塘中浮出水面，黑铠的骑士从夜中显出了真身。他的声音经过头盔发出，魔物应该就是以这种调子呼吸的。他一边向贝雷特走去，一边旋转手中的枪柄。月光顺着武器的轮廓流窜，我才发现他拿的不是什么长枪而是夸张的镰刀。

“你什么时候去修伯特的手下了？”

“你离开后不久。”

被称为伊艾里扎的黑色骑士回答。

“他能带我找到你。”

“可如今看见你，我却没办法找回对你的杀意。”

“那就别找了吧 …… ”

死神没有主动发动攻击，也坦白自己没有杀意。虽然是这么说着，空气中的寒意却没有丝毫减轻。甚至，在贝雷特有气无力的回答后，那空气一瞬间变得更为凛冽。

恐怕那就是征兆 —— 黑色的骑士对他挥起了大镰。

不想下手并不与不会下手相同。

我还是第一次看见贝雷特的战斗长到几个回合。黑色骑士不时针对贝雷特右侧发起突袭，他对剑客视觉死角的来历毫无兴趣，对死神而言重要的只是如何利用这个事实本身。但那些都被贝雷特接下了。失去部分视觉非常不利，但也并非无药可救。本来搏命就是使出浑身解数的事情，即使失去一些能力，听劲与经验的加成也让他避开每一次攻击。他们的武器不停短暂地交缠又分开。以长柄武器为对手，贝雷特尤其注意把握距离。金属碰撞的火花弹开两人，他们又一次陷入短暂的对峙，等待对方先攻，或者，先露出破绽。

就在这时，死神慢慢抬手，指了指他的身后。

我意识到他指的是我。

几乎是同时，我的视线被一下子抬高，一阵缺氧侵袭了大脑。我被人勒着后颈，禁锢了活动。

“不”

几乎是本能，贝雷特立即向我这里转身。他这一下成为了他的破绽 —— 在他调转方向时，死神从右后方接近，他被掀倒在地。死神的镰刀向下挥动。宣告了 ——

刃侧擦过他的脖颈边，插进了地面。

—— 他的失败。

死神并没带来死亡。

“为什么？”

黑色骑士低沉的声音充满恼怒，好像看见了什么让人反胃的东西。

“这不是你会犯的错。”

作为回答，贝雷特只是松开了手里的剑。更换来一次不悦的咂舌。

我没有挣扎。至今为止这样的事情已经经历过够多的了，足以让我学会如何在此情此景放松。就像柔软的床铺对困倦的旅人有着浓厚的诱惑一般，我仅是感受着死亡咫尺的怀抱。如果说还有什么欲望，那就是看到面前闹剧的结局吧？

死神拔出镰刀，从贝雷特身边离开。事情的结局是，贝雷特活了下来。死神没有面对我，视线依旧在贝雷特身上，仅是对我的方向挥手。

那是对我身后兵士的命令。

“咳咳！咳咳咳 …… ”

我被突然放开，扔到了贝雷特的身边。尽管头晕眼花，咽喉还像烧着一样，我拼命调动着肢体让自己坐起来，以免接触到他。

现在的你没有杀死的价值

死神留下这句话。什么东西劈啪作响的声音从我耳边呼啸而过，之后，明亮如白昼的火光在我身后炸开。

尽管像是队伍之长的骑士已经离开，现场还留有其他的士兵。目睹此景，我把贝雷特的剑重新塞进他摊开的手里。他握住了。那些士兵徘徊了一会，终究没有人敢上前接近我们。不久，他们也一同离去。

只剩下我，贝雷特，还有我们燃烧的住处。

“起来啊，你想被呛死吗？”

“你呢？”

他依旧躺在地上问。你想死吗？

…… 这么说，我的确是某个分外暴力的纹章持有者来着。只要我想反抗，方才程度的束缚形同虚设。

我耸了耸肩。

“话说回来，那是什么人？他还会来吗？”

“你和他 …… ”

是朋友吗。是仇敌？同伴吗？虽说提出疑问，但我已经知道他会怎么回答了。他听到这种抽象的词就会露出难以理解的空白表情，然后回答我，可能、大概、或许、是，或不是。说完了。

“ …… 上过床吗？”

最后，我换了个对他来说更简单的问题。

贝雷特看着我，眼睛里的深色湖面泛起涟漪。当我反应过来那是什么表情的时候，他的笑声已经在我耳边响起。他笑着用手肘支起身体，从泥土里坐起来摸了摸我的脑袋。我被他吓到了，没能躲开。

“你父亲也经常这么问我。”

他的反应意料之外地丰富，透过我看着什么其他东西的温和视线让人心里发毛，我失去了再追究的心情。

6

贝雷特在性事里的呻吟没有帝弥托利曾经不慎听见过的那种那么夸张，却比那种故作欢愉更不利身心健康。他叫得太普通了。如果忽略他正用后穴紧紧咬住男性器的现实，贝雷特听起来和指导训练的时候没有两样。事实上对贝雷特而言可能还真是没有两样的事情，帝弥托利胡乱地想。

“啊，那里，对 … 刚刚的地方、再、”

顺从地再次擦过被要求的那处，帝弥托利感觉到那地方开始重复地吸紧又放开，他被这下直接引到了顶峰。贝雷特在他射精的时候也用双腿压住他后腰不放，即使尝试后退，他还是把精液留在了教师的体内。被内射似乎带给贝雷特决定性的快感，他在最亲密的一次抱拥后放开了帝弥托利，软绵绵地栽进床里，也终于让帝弥托利将自身拔了出来。性器带出浊液让贝雷特无力地从喉咙里挤出一个音，不过随后就被隐没在逐渐平息的呼吸里。帝弥托利的头脑有着男性在性行为之后特有的恍然与冷静。他们是为什么做爱的？他茫然地注视身下的人，融化在月光下的翠色发丝被汗液沾湿，贴在贝雷特的脸上，同色的睫毛随主人的呼吸抖动。

“哈啊 …… 谢谢你，帝弥托利。我觉得好多了。”

“ …… ”

他不知道该怎么回应，但一定不适合说不客气。尽管贝雷特真的看起来比他们上床前轻松不少，甚至对他露出了笑容。

征讨了杀死他父亲仇敌之后，教师依旧徘徊在墓地附近，艾黛尔贾特时常对担任教师的方向投去一瞥，再无动作。帝弥托利则对体谅他人这件事抱有一种诚恳又独善的设身处地。他愿意理解他人，却总是无法不带入自己。教师失去唯一亲人的姿态就让他想起自己。失去父母亲友的日子里，他让自己看起来一切如常，却没有人知道他只是一段不断被压进盒子里的弹簧。杜度 …… 是个很好的陪伴者，但他十分尊重主人的意志。太尊重了。可他那时希望有人对他冒犯，有人对他强硬地干涉，那样他能顺理成章地痛哭和发怒。

于是他和那样的贝雷特搭了话。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？佣兵出身的教师从墓碑那侧回过头，以因为身高差而略微向上的视线打量了他一会。

是啊，帮忙 …… 贝雷特回以一句梦话般的低语，帝弥托利疑惑地皱起脸，不等疑问追及，贝雷特又开口。

“眼睛和头发的颜色都变了。”

“啊？诶诶。”

贝雷特在说他自己。他的瞳色和发色都发生了变化，但帝弥托利所受的教育让他并不为外貌而改变待人接物的态度，久而久之他有了一种接近无关心的平静。流言缠身的恐怖达斯卡人实则温和善良，救众人于瘟疫中的圣女却性情极为刁钻古怪。外表发生了变化又怎么样呢，获得或失去了什么早晚会在实践中得知，他现在想从贝雷特口中听见的只有 ——

“如果去一直去的地方，不光显眼而且一定会被问这问那。那么，有件事可以拜托你吗？”

“啊，我很乐意。”

随后他才会知道，他即将被拜托的是与佣兵的性行为。

少年时的帝弥托利最终还是寻得了发泄的机会。他不断压缩的弹簧盒子终于等到了被拿走盖子的那天。一场不成气候的地方叛乱，危险度与战略意义对初出茅庐的继承人而言都恰到好处，罗德里古让菲利克斯陪同他出面平定。反乱很快被镇压，他徘徊在成为战后的废墟的村中，目睹一具握紧女人首饰的民兵尸体后忍不住流下眼泪。菲利克斯见鬼了似地看着他，喂，刚刚杀得最起劲的不是你吗？失去战意背对你逃跑的敌人根本没有追击的必要。不行，菲利克斯，他们会记住败北的仇恨，哪天会假借另一种名义又被煽动东山再起，为了这里长久的和平我必须这么做。骗鬼呢，菲利克斯一开腔就破了音，你自己数数武器给你用坏了多少把？菲利克斯，我自知自己笨拙，所以做什么都竭尽全力，接下来我会在把握分寸上精进努力。

菲利克斯咬牙切齿，把断成两截的枪柄往他身上一扔，毫无伤害。菲利克斯不爽地转身走了，留下年轻的王位继承人独自对尸山兔死狐悲。

“唔 … 呼啊，好困 … 晚安 …… 帝弥托利 …… ”

贝雷特就这么占着他的床睡着了。

那就抱我吧，刚听见贝雷特提出的要求时，帝弥托利要故意做出很夸张的表情才能遮掩他差点勒出的笑容。他不知道滥交和滥杀哪种发泄方式比较叛经离道，他只知道自己并不排斥与贝雷特同床共枕。他把贝雷特挪到一边，自己则小心地躺在挤出的空间里。睡梦里的贝雷特对送到手边的肢体慷慨地给出拥抱，他也没有反抗。

-

贝雷特睁开眼睛，却发现怀中的孩子早比他更早清醒，比自己色素更淡的蓝眼睛在黑暗中直勾勾对着他看。他们都不被睡眠眷顾，贝雷特想，尽管不若他的父亲被幻觉所苦，从小折磨他的是实打实的死亡威胁。

“抱歉，弄醒你了？”

“你还不是不放手，根本没有道歉的意思。”

“哈哈，可现在是休息的时间。明天还得赶路，闭上眼睛继续睡。”

“ …… ”

在听见有关明天的安排时，阴影划过少年的眼底，但他什么也没说，近乎置气地用力合上眼睛。

他们在白天终于快要离开旧王国领，现正沿罗迪海岸前行。贝雷特在过路的镇上卖了些东西换钱。是现今的物价似乎比战时便宜了些，还是商人看他一副急着变现的旅人模样给他算低了呢，贝雷特也懒得多想，少的部分再杀几只野兽便可，只要现在够他换取一些衣食。集市的喧闹声打断了他的采购计划，耳熟的叫喊让他急忙赶到了闹剧的中央。以少年为圆心，周遭的人畏惧地空出一圈。有几个男人上前抓住金发的男孩，却很快就被他的异于常人的气力击退。

他在那个圈的边上叫了他的名字。名字的主人没有回应，几个男人却凶恶又狼狈地扑向他。

“你是这小鬼的父亲？”

“ …… 是，请问、”

“你养了一个小偷！”

“我没有想 …… 可恶，说到底你们才是，你们才是 …… 这本来就是我的 ……—— ！”

少年的怒吼被他自己掐断，忍耐让他把嘴唇咬得几乎出血。贝雷特低头环视，流动市场一隅摆放了些让人在意的商品。那是一些首饰，书籍，和他叫不上名字的杂物。朴素却富有品味，一件织品上旧王家的徽章说明了一切缘由。

贝雷特付了一点钱，可能让他们少了一天的口粮，但至少能在招来治安官之前脱身。他靠近少年，揽着他的肩膀离开集市。

“你是想要这个吗？”

“我没说想要。”

他们快步走出人流聚集的中心，来到闻起来更像海边的地方，贝雷特对少年递出什么东西。

那是一个首饰盒，不过里面恐怕什么珠宝也没有，所以连贝雷特都能买下。尽管被不悦地拒绝，因为贝雷特好长一会也没收回手，少年还是接过了盒子。他托住盒子底盘的手稍微用力，藏于底端的滑盖移动到一边，一把小钥匙掉进他的手里。他用那铁片打开盒子的顶盖，几个变调的音符传出来。原来收纳首饰空间还内置了一个八音盒。代替首饰被存在盒子里的是一些干花，少年凑近它闻了闻。虽然贝雷特什么都没嗅到，但依旧可以想象出它们曾留有怎样的香气。

“ …… ”

抱着那个首饰盒，少年好像失去了站立的气力，坐在了一边的石阶上。

“这是什么？”

他是不是在市场上也这么摆弄了它一番，才让商人以为他想顺手牵羊？少年打开这东西的动作异常娴熟，加上他的反应，已经是十分不祥的暗示。不过贝雷特认为这也没什么大不了，他随口问道。

“ …… 是，母亲的 …… ”

他没说下去。

贝雷特自顾自点头。他好像是听这孩子说过他的母亲教他编织花环（什么时候听说的来着）。那这位知书达理的女性会提取香精，制作干花也没什么奇怪的。啊啊，喜欢做这些的可爱姑娘是造了什么孽才会嫁给帝弥托利呢？贝雷特冷淡地感慨，并决定回报给她的孩子一些怎样都好的情报。

“艾黛尔贾特对同盟和王国的大多旧领主宽容，保留了他们的爵位，但布雷达德领就有点与众不同。皇帝负责赦免，而修伯特负责让他们死于非命。 …… 事故，或是灾害什么的，像本来他们想处理你一样。”

与旧王家相关的家族应该已被肃清，随便什么人都能在混乱中带走破败宅邸的一两件物品。如果在四处的跳蚤市场留心，说不定能找到更多东西。

结束说明的贝雷特也在少年身边坐下。

“我已经准备好了。在这里休息一会，你觉得可以出发就叫上我。”

“出发？”

贝雷特本以为他只能得到沉默。出乎意料，少年回答得很快。

“我们要到哪里去？我们能去哪里？”

“不是说过了吗？沿着罗迪海岸，先离开旧王国领。”

“然后呢？之后呢？”

“你想去哪里呢？离开芙朵拉也是不错的。我在努维尔有熟人，可以搞到足够远航的船只。”

“我不是在问这种东西！”

亡国的王子猛地抬头，对贝雷特怒目而视，他与父亲一样发达的泪腺却让他克制不住地在激动的情绪中落泪。海风会让泪水变得更难以入口，贝雷特在它滴落之前轻轻抹掉了它。对他的碰触，少年厌恶地别过头，不再有其他反应。贝雷特却为指尖浸染泪水的触感心跳一滞，突然对这孩子早逝的父亲燃起了迟来的鲜烈爱意。

有什么我可以帮忙的吗？这孩子的父亲还是学生时曾对他如此提问。可说到底他哪里能帮到他呢？作为他的床伴帝弥托利都太年轻干净，空有气力却离下流甚远，甚至连性器都还带着肥皂的香味。无论他们再怎么媾和，王子终究会在学友与他们代表的几大家族的簇拥下回到他的国家，这些孩子有着长久厚重的纽带，而自己的未来则孤独又模糊不清。

可如今，这样的自己从他那里得到了这孩子。一个哭泣的遗子。一个被夺走归处，被抹杀过去，因他的干预也不会有将来的孩子，一个足以陪伴他的同类。帝弥托利完美地完成了对自己承诺的救助。

7

他本以为他这辈子都没办法再住这样的房间了，纹路繁复的墙纸，螺钿工艺的家具，质地柔软的地毯，长得不必要的帷幕包裹床架 …… 话说到这里必须声明，他并没有怀念之情，更何况对他而言比墙纸的印花更熟悉的是污垢，家具的末路通常是倒在地上损毁，而地毯通常隐藏血迹。至于床，稍不谨慎就能为使用者送终。说不定于他而言反倒是破败的小屋在记忆里更为安全，因为总有人坐在床边 ——

他一激灵，刚刚酝酿起来的困意全无。自己在想什么。清醒一点，他对自己说。他应该对现状更有危机感，事实上他都不知道自己为何会住进这间宅邸。这里位于托塔提斯山附近某个庄园内，贝雷特某天突然带他到了这里。他的说明只有一句“工作需要”。你接了什么工作？不是你想的那种，贝雷特回答。压根没想到这点的少年横眉，刚想开口说些什么，心情似乎很好的贝雷特就按住他的肩膀。

“在这停留期间，你可以自由活动。很棒吧？”

“ …… 哈？”

“啊，只是别出这个庄园，那样离我太远。”

他浑身僵硬。最近贝雷特的肢体接触越发频繁，他没办法不想到贝雷特坐在男人身上抱着他们脖子扭腰的模样，这让他觉得恶心，但不知为何又没办法拍开他的手。这种服从似乎让贝雷特变本加厉，佣兵扶着少年肩膀的手向上，改为捧着他的脸。仅剩一只的独眼柔和地看着面前的少年 —— 虽然这种残疾就是被如此珍视的对方导致的。

“勒莱耶（ Lerajie ）。你觉得怎么样？”

什么怎么样，他想问。但他已经知道了答案，可能是因为这个莫名其妙的房间。在同样的房间里，母亲也会这么抱他的脸。啊，你没事，你没事 …… 她哭着叫他的名字，然后拥他入怀。

她叫他的名字。

“本名不宜使用，你在这里需要一个方便称呼的假名。我已经把它告诉雇主了。”

“你都已经告诉别人了，还问我怎么样？”

无论他怎么回答，贝雷特都会当他接受了的。不过，要说他有什么不满，就只有这名字绕口难读。这意见相当于没有，假名就该像个假的。从贝雷特那得到的就该是这样。

“勒莱耶先生？我送午餐来了。”

“诶？啊，谢谢！”

现在，唯一会使用这个名字的对象出现了。他来这里之后根本没遇见贝雷特口中的雇主，只有佣人经常和他打照面。年轻的女佣敲响房间的门，他放下书从桌边起身开门。少女对他恭敬地行礼，把餐车推进房间。她来到餐桌边，将料理捧上餐垫。他也顺手摆放起餐具，拿着刀叉的手和转身的少女撞个正着。

“呀！”

女孩子的声音都是那么可爱的吗？他好奇地想，却也没把手收回来。少女已经后退，摆着脑袋语无伦次。

“不，那个，碰到 … 对不起。啊，这种事不用您亲自、”

她过激的反应让他笑出了声。不用这么紧张，他说，我不习惯被那么伺候。而且我们应该年龄差不多，这样子太奇怪了。自然地叫我 —— 他差点说出跟在布雷达德前的那个本名，最后在舌头打了个结之后说 —— 勒莱耶就好，不用加先生。

少女点点头。于是他们一起铺好餐桌。他在餐后点心里看到了眼熟的面包。像是布鲁赞，但是没有糖。

“你们也不放糖？”

他察觉到自己的声音听起来有点高兴。

“那个面包是要放糖的吗？”

少女问。

他突然想起来一些关于此的说明，收敛起了不合时宜的喜悦。但从这家的装潢来看，可不像是用不起糖的条件。

“喔 … 这取决于个人喜好，不用在意。”

他说。

“你是最近才开始在这里工作的吗？

“是的。我失去了家庭，是老先生收留了我。”

少女回答，脸上满是感激。

“他也失去了家人。他待我像女儿那般。我不好意思，做工补偿也是让自己心安。”

她口中的老先生就是贝雷特这次的雇主，宅邸的主人，一名贵族男性。他和一些老派的魔道士一样过着窝在自己的魔道工坊深居简出的日子。贝雷特偶尔出门，在深夜回来，不出门的时候基本与他呆在一起。

“说起来，”

也许是聊得投机，尽管少女开口的模样有所迟疑，她依旧主动提起话题。他以耐心的诱导姿态看向他的眼睛，这彻底打消她的顾虑。

“那位和您 … 和你一道的是你的父亲吗？”

“不是，恰巧同行罢了。”

他为自己干脆的否定一愣。

“怎么了？”

“啊，诶，没什么。”

少女压低了声音。

“我，我看见他和主人 …… ”

少女涨红了脸，他知道她看见什么了。

不过也许那对主人而言是种慰藉。少女接着说。她描述自己看见男人埋头对贝雷特哭得像个孩子，而青年则抚摸着他的背和头发安慰他。

失去家人对他的打击很大，就算平日看起来再坚强，主人也需要接近爱人的支撑与陪伴。

纯洁的少女在拥抱中看见的只有柔情和爱意，毫无排斥之意。

对贝雷特的行为，他早已经见怪不怪。谁会相信贝雷特跟男人单独共处一室时会没什么都没做。工坊的空气浑浊，他是不是故意趁着高温，装作若无其事地脱掉繁冗外套露出堪折的腰线？那里活动空间狭窄，可只要能行事他哪都不介意，甚至会因不同以往的环境期待地喘气吧？他是不是会借整理之名扫掉书桌上所有无用的道具，只为了自己能躺在上边挨操？只要他坐在桌缘打开大腿，用靴尖轻踩男人的肩膀 ……

一切都太好想象。可他就是突然觉得一股恼火涌了上来。这和刚才少女询问他们的关系时，脑中瞬间汹涌的否定冲动是一样的。

“是吗，我第一次知道。”

他难得与同龄人说上话，又非得提到贝雷特不可吗？他生硬地回答少女，并换了一个话题。

“说起来，餐后能带我走走吗？我想找个地方练习，但对宅邸又不熟。”

“没问题，勒莱耶。”

少女笑着答应。

完成工作回到房间的贝雷特身上血腥味极重（值得欣慰的是闻不出精液的味道）。屠夫自然带着血味，他唯一能获得的新情报是这血是鲜活的。是野兽的血，家畜的血，魔兽的，还是人的呢。他没听说过任何现有的魔法需要做到这种程度。不过他对了解这些兴趣缺缺，反倒是贝雷特先对他开口。

“白天我看见你和这里的小姑娘一起散步。”

他说。

“过得开心吗？”

“怎么，不让吗。”

“完全没问题。”

贝雷特摇头。

“你也是这个年龄了。”

“ …… ”

他觉得气氛有些古怪。一来少女的存在不应该被贝雷特提及，从他嘴里听到这些简直就是把天鹅扔进泥潭，把古籍拿去生火。二来是和贝雷特说这种事情也太反常了，太像亲子间的对话，可他们又不是。

“不管怎样，比你那边要好得多了。”

他故意提起那类话题。那才是贝雷特应该待着的地方。

“这里有浴室，有热水，床又宽又干净。”

为什么不做呢，听出他意思的贝雷特也不避讳，他放松地伸展身体，打了个呵欠。

“虽然我是没见过 …… 你会对女人出手吗？”

你是担心我对那女孩做什么吗？被她看见又不是故意的。贝雷特笑起来，虽然有过，但不再会了。况且并不是每次都有条件做足准备，而欲望又不会听话地只在适宜的时候冒出来，以更脆弱的女性为对象麻烦会有更多。

佣兵平淡地描述，让他觉得很差劲，于是他决定这么问。

“是不是还因为你对艾黛尔贾特有所顾虑？”

“ …… ”

贝雷特懒洋洋闭上的眼睛睁开了，他看到他的嘴唇翕动。他想说些什么，但是没有声音出来。贝雷特对他说不出话来了。

他有点得意，这算他为数不多的成功反击。

平淡得怪异的日子又持续了一周不到，他终于等来了又一个睡不着的晚上。他坐在窗边毫无目的地看着外侧，像被冲上沙滩的鱼等待潮涨。

他听见一个声音。

“勒莱耶”

有人很轻地这么叫他。他看见玻璃窗中的自己露出惊喜的表情。如果这里有人这么叫他，那一定是那个少女。他的确希望至少能和她说声再见。但是转过身后，他只看见贝雷特对他敲敲门框。

他立即低下头遮起自己的脸。

贝雷特也没在意他脸色如何，这么叫他多半也是因为一时兴起。佣兵对他说自己已经得到大部分报酬，够他们支撑一阵，现在正是时候离开。

贝雷特突然顿了顿，还是继续说下去。

我们又要回到住不了这种房子的日子，你也很难再有同龄的玩伴了。

“ …… ”

贝雷特又在说莫名其妙的话了，他想。这是需要特别惋惜的地方吗？他什么也没回答，默默地抓起他几近于无的行李，示意佣兵他可以在任何时候出发。

时值子夜，四周却也并非完全的黑暗。圆月的存在感极为强烈，比纯粹的无光都能勾勒出夜晚的异质，正是适合无法为世间所容的禁忌者活动的时候。

贝雷特带他来到马厩。你再长高下去我们得准备两匹了，贝雷特牵出一匹马说，虽然这次雇主肯给这一匹已经十分宽宏大量。

偏僻庄园的出入口只有一个。他们穿过花园，推开厚重的木门，理应魆黑的乡间曲径却远远地列满一排灯火。

“那是什么？”

“部队。”

“ …… ”

现实一目了然，他只是觉得应该说些什么才能压下面对熟悉现实的挫败感。

“怎么办？”

“躲起来等着。”

贝雷特牵马调转方向。佣兵让马蹲下，掩藏在树林中。贝雷特也让他躲在动物背后。他不知道贝雷特在打什么算盘。等着？等什么？等着被发现？那支队伍早晚会过来，他们绝对会被找到。

四遭看不见身影的秋末鸣虫为他振翅计时，几曲过后，正如他担心的那样，灯火中的其中一支加快了靠近的速度。贝雷特从鞘中拔剑，魔法拖拽轨迹袭来，佣兵朝预判的方位挥剑劈砍，打在经特殊处理银刃上的攻击不痛不痒。

“准头比以前更好了。是加强视力的魔法？真不错，我也想学。”

“这可真是奇遇啊，贝雷特阁下。”

在攻击之后缓缓踱来，并向他的攻击对象开口的是一个骑着马、魔道兵种打扮的男人。他有着一头黑发，在火把的照明中，男人本就深而鲜明的面部轮廓变得更加锐利。

“ …… 倒是你比我想象得更亲力亲为，修伯特。”

“只是检测到了阿加尔塔的术式痕迹。一开始相当微弱，可在今晚却突然变得强烈，方得确定了方位。有危险的预兆就没有我不来一探究竟的道理。哪知道会遇见您。”

贝雷特用身体挡在名为修伯特的男人与孩子中间，但少年还是明显感觉到男人向他的方向投来一瞥。

“那么，你现在不是为清扫门户而来。你要找的术士在这座宅邸的别栋，请吧。”

修伯特将注意力放回到了熟人的身上。

“但看起来他和您脱不了干系啊。”

修伯特的语气从初见起一直带着惺惺作态的礼貌，而在说出这些话时，终于剥出了强烈的斥责。

“阁下为何帮助暗黑蠢动者？”

“总有为生活所迫的时候。”

“早知道您会过得如此窘迫以至于做出这种事，我一定会强行挽留您。钱财不是问题，如果您执意保全那个孩子，我也能取消对他的处分，只要阁下和我们继续在同一战线。”

他的语气十分遗憾。

“虽然我不想那么说曾与我们共同破除了教会统治的战友 …… 这就是所谓背叛有第一次就会有第二次吗。”

“那我又能相信你吗，修伯特？”

“ …… 您这是什么意思呢，贝雷特阁下？”

“我临行前将戒指与包裹银剑的丝缎一起还给你，希望你转交艾尔。你这么做了吗？”

“ …… ”

男人从喉咙里挤出不快的声音，终于没有回话。

“ ‘ 背叛有第一次就有第二次 ’…… 我能相信你吗，修伯特？”

做事力求完美，对皇帝的威胁奉行斩草除根的宫内卿，会保护布雷达德的幼狮直到他鬃毛齐整，能够独自击杀猎物吗？

“因我判断那并非我主所愿 —— ”

“说辞就免了吧，修伯特。你比我更聪明，你也知道空许的诺言和实在的形势之间要选择哪一个。”

剑拔弩张的气氛没有半点缓和，贝雷特却先行收起武器，向马匹背后的少年走去。

“差不多也到时间了。”

“到时间？ … 难道、”

那一瞬间，修伯特想到了什么呢？无论是什么，他都立即得到了验证。

凄厉的叫声割破月夜，仿佛毒蛇从卵中破壳而出，巨大的兽爪拍碎宅邸的墙壁。在已经与少年骑上马背的贝雷特的身后缓缓升起的，是超出一般规格的魔兽的身影。

“帝国的土地和子民，不替艾尔保护不行吧，修伯特？”

这么说过之后，贝雷特命令马匹奔跑，正面穿过了修伯特的队伍。那支主要由骑兵组成的队伍正忙于安抚身下的马匹，动物们因魔兽异常危险的气息失控，并被贝雷特坐骑的脱离感染了恐慌情绪。可它们和贝雷特骑乘的同族不同无法从此地逃脱，还必须与它们的主人前进。

混乱的场面使修伯特分身乏术。正如贝雷特所说，他今晚出行的目的并非对付逃窜的流亡者，而是解决面前因失控魔法而产生的麻烦。修伯特在心中叹气，立即放弃对贝雷特的追究，向身后的队伍下令。

“诸位，散开！以反应点为中心布下包围网，严守防线 …… 绝对不要让它离开庄园！”

自己的确是长高了，少年想。他觉得马匹同乘的前座已经不是个太舒适的位置。他尽力蜷起身体，对身上的人吼出声。

“这是怎么回事？”

面朝下的姿势阻碍发声，疾驰的风吹散他的话音。他不得不多说两句，希望至少其中一半传进贝雷特的耳朵，至少还能缓解他自己从刚才起就不停冒出的疑问。

“你到底接了什么工作！”

“魔道材料的准备。我的雇主需要孤立无援所以绝对守秘的杀人者，而我看中报酬。更重要的是，碍于这仪式不为人所容的性质，他绝对不会和帝国有所勾结。”

相比起他来，贝雷特则只消低头就能将嘴靠近他的耳边传达话语。

“一切都因为他在战争中失去女儿，之后他从 …… 你没必要知道是哪里，总之，他学来以血和生祭为主要手段的魔道，希望让女儿的灵魂归来。”

这种事情怎么可能实现，他听见贝雷特在耳边没有恶意地笑起来。

笑声直接钻进耳朵，那股气息让他背脊发凉。明明就是他为这个男人准备了仪式的道具，还在肌肤相亲中抚慰他。只能说贝雷特极富职业素养，无论是作为雇佣兵还是娼妓。他忠诚地履行职务回应期待，一心支持，也不曾劝说或阻止。就算他对男人的愿望不屑一顾，知道前方等待着他的是万丈深渊。

恐怕修伯特的队伍已经与魔兽陷入交战。他们已经跑出一段距离，异形的高嚎也让周围的每一寸空气振动。

就算是这样来自非人者的嘶叫里，他依旧听出来了什么。变音的长调是野兽的啜泣，像是在念一个绕口的名字。

“怎么了？还有什么想问的吗？”

“那只，魔兽，”

“啊 …… 是她。”

贝雷特干脆地肯定。

“从一开始他就打算收留作承载灵魂的道具，她与他的女儿性别相同，年龄相仿。”

他第一次希望恼人的风能吹散贝雷特的声音。可是无论他愿不愿意，情报还是进入他的耳朵。

“可惜结果不尽如人意。”

他突然明白贝雷特为何任他与少女亲近了。他都必须用假名了，怎还能和什么人随意结交？因为贝雷特知道她很快会死。她会死在他亲手准备的血祭里。

“抱歉 …… 你在难过吗？是不是不要让你们认识比较好？我只是觉得你需要其他人陪你说说话。”

如果是以往，他绝对会破口大骂，然而如今他已经熟知贝雷特的秉性。他相信贝雷特的确是出于纯粹的善意，尽管冷酷。他真的在设法给他朋友，让他以这个身份也能毫无后顾之忧地享受这些，哪怕昙花一现。

…… 他人的悲剧，过去的同伴，帝国的未来，包括他自己，贝雷特都不再挂心。现在的他仅为了怀中的自己而运转。

魔兽又一次发出痛苦的叫声。野兽的嘶嚎能贯穿数公里外的森林与黑夜，却也逐渐淡出听觉了。他抓紧贝雷特搂着自己的手臂，握住这个最值得信赖也是最糟糕的保护者，用力得手指泛白。

8

他把身体伸进洞里。一个人在做这种事情的时候有些危险，若是洞穴崩塌他会被埋住，所以他尽量快地掏出里面的两只小熊。他抱起一只，走到溪流的磐石边。他高高举起它，尽管让浑身的力气注进双手，然后把它摔在石头上。它发出细幼的尖叫，从鼻子里流出血在石头上抽搐。不断被水冲击的岩石表面湿润光滑，淡淡的红色在苔藓上蔓延。他又抱出它的妹妹故技重施。狩猎矛和其他能使的武器全都卡在它们的母亲身上了，没有能留给它们的凶器。再者，它们的体型本就小，刃物制造伤口会影响毛皮的质量，用他的力气摔死是最好的选择。留给更弱小生物的连死亡都更痛苦。

不过这两只小熊其实也没那么小，看起来再过两年冬就要离开母亲和兄弟独自生活。比起徘徊在这种森林里，说不定还是在这里，在母兽产仔后未消退的保护欲中，和家人一同丧生的好。想到这里，他心中某处的恻隐之心因此而减少了。母熊的皮毛他们自己拿来做成皮衣准备过冬，而小熊的卖给商人，做成贵族们的领子或女子们的手笼。他把死掉的幼崽放到麻袋子里拴在腰上。背起母熊，顺着来时留下的道标踏上归途。

他们在废弃的瞭望台暂住。它在战争后就遭到废弃，驻军早已离去。军队没有带走所有的物品，其中，他们还留下了一件镜片做的装置。类似的部件他只见过眼镜的镜片，他曾有一个侍从戴着这个。他试过那东西，从里面看出去就头晕目眩，弄得他想吐。这是施加了什么黑魔法的道具吗？他问。对方解释那能帮他看清楚东西。那没有这个东西什么都看不见？没有这个随便一折，一捏，就变形，粉碎的脆弱玩意连视力都无法确保？他打了个寒噤。如果有人在夜晚袭击你，有人在你的枕头边立起刀子，你会陷于多么不利的局面啊。不是每个人都能像某个佣兵那样用无数人命堆起足以弥补重大缺陷的技巧的。事实上那并非杞人忧天，他对那个人的最后的记忆只有染血的破碎玻璃片。碎镜片 …… 碎镜片 …… 动着手里的匕首，他的思考回到了现实，之前在这里驻军的士兵把那些镜片拆了装到筒上，可是上面的镜片已经碎了大半。和战后死掉的人一样，这件道具也死了。他不知道它还完好的时候会有怎样的功能。他从没在王国见过这个。再考虑到这里的方位，此处多半曾是帝国军队的瞭望塔。无论它曾属于谁，现在它是大自然的。暂时被路过的流亡者征用。攀援灌木占据了砖木的表面甚至里面，啃食人造物的存在。暂住者在完成处理后推开塔楼的门，平视前方，对只有浮尘的空气说话。

“我弄了猎物回来。”

空气的另一头传来布料摩擦的响动，接着混有浓重鼻音的声音给出回应。

“啊，太好了。是什么？”

兽臭明明那么明显，这佣兵的鼻子却闻不出来。你再嗅嗅，好像想这么说，他低头，为了瞪坐在地上的男人。他没有靠近，因为不想踩到贝雷特胡乱盖着的外套。外套的主人拄着剑，靠着立柱，半张脸抵在鞘上，对他虚弱地笑笑。

他往他身上扔了一张皮，把那张脸从视野里遮住。皮毛的剥制工艺粗糙，上边还带着血，他却听见佣兵发出舒适的叹息。动物厚实的皮毛缓解了他的从体内冒出的寒意，他觉得好多了。

贝雷特对他说过，等到赤狼节来临财政状况会有所改善，或者等他能帮忙狩猎了就往山里走，而不是故意绕路沿镇子或村落进发。虽然之前的生意让他们赚了一笔，手头紧的状况的确有所缓解，却不幸在最后惹恼了帝国的二把手，尽管是一次完美的撤退，后果却确实地遗留下来，这下他们拿着钱也很难花掉了。贝雷特并不确定他是不是在流浪中的零碎时间里教给男孩他所需的所有技能了，只是迫于现状这个亲近自然的计划只好提前实行。对于半路出师，少年没有感到任何害怕。贝雷特居然也完全不担心，放任他一个人跑去猎熊。

虽然他要阻止也做不到就是了。计划总是很好，变数时常难料。贝雷特很少在计划里想到自己。他习惯自己是个完美的战略设计者和最优秀的棋子，事情却不再和以往那样。他生病了，秋冬季节的风寒找上了他。就算是关系脱离常规的一长一少，在这方面倒是一样普通。少年王子的身高已经快追上他的，随着下一代成长，养育者自然就此老去 —— 虽然贝雷特还没那么上年纪，但他和年轻时一样对自己毫无计划，就立即得到了警告。

“有好转吗？”

“不清楚。”

贝雷特想了想，终于还是说了作为回答最多的一句话。

他为什么自己的感觉都形容不出来。少年撇撇嘴。

“我从来没有生过这么长时间的病。这是 …… 很新鲜的体验。”贝雷特补充。

是的，当一个没有心跳的人恢复脉搏，一切都很新鲜。就像他开始感觉到爱。开始感觉到人命的重量。开始对自己的所作所为迷惘。他只能无所适从地从它们面前逃走。他的痛苦也变得更漫长，每一种威胁变得更致命。

“那你慢慢体验。”少年解开铠甲，它们掉在地上发出响声，他扭了扭脖子。“我们浪费了快一星期。”

其实只有三天。贝雷特彻底倒下去还刚刚是昨天的事。不过如果没有这个问题，他们本来可以离开王国领的。王国的秋天摇摇欲坠，随时都会被朔风吹跑。冬天迫不及待要虐待这片大地的生命，对于现在的他们来说，留在这里越久，马上麻烦就会像落入法嘉斯的雪一样越滚越多。

“抱歉。”

贝雷特说。他的声音太轻。呼吸道感染腐蚀了他的音量，少年可以当作没听见。

“其实你也可以一个人离开。”

“哈哈？王国最精锐的骑士团都没办法从你手上逃走。”

这是现在该说的话？他本想继续当没听见，可是他没理由为了贝雷特忍住对笑话发笑。

“我的意思是，杀了我之后。像你一开始想做的那样，逃走。”好像他真的需要解释一样，贝雷特说。“你有你的人生，你可以做任何事。”

“ …… 你是知道我喜欢和你作对，想让自己听上去想死，好让我继续照顾你让你活命？”

他回答。这话比书面语都别扭，一般人不这么说话。贝雷特甚至只能从语调听出他很不满，有如装满胶水的脑袋却无法确切地捕捉意思。

这不能怪男孩。他的情绪极为汹涌，只有这样才能表现出他复杂心情的一丝一毫。贝雷特对他说这些，好像他天真可爱得没这么想过似的。难道贝雷特不记得他们相遇初始他无数次逃脱与攻击的尝试了吗？还是说这对他而言根本没有记忆的必要？他已经想了太多太多次了，重新被问题本人提起只让他极为不快。贝雷特有什么自信能以为他没想过伤害他。坐在呼吸粗重的病人边上，他想，他能在佣兵脆弱无比的时候杀了他，拿走钱财和其他一切能用的东西。至于尸体就扔在兽窝鸟巢里，或许还应该在他的脸上涂些蜂蜜什么的来鼓励它们啃食，为的是不给任何一个人拿着他的脑袋去占赏金便宜的机会。他会踩在贝雷特为他创造的便利与不便上，一个人开始新的生活。他不停地想，不停地阻止自己，他付出的每一分努力不是为了让贝雷特故作善良地说“你可以杀我”的。

“的确你该死，贝雷特。”

他单膝跪下，扶起年长男人的脑袋，把蒸馏过的溪水喂到他的嘴边。

“但不是被我杀死。”

他灌水的动作十分不体贴，被喂药的牲畜都能吞咽得比贝雷特好。面前正把水漏出嘴角的男人是个背叛成性的可耻逃避者，被上千上万亡魂怨恨的杀人犯。这种怪物要被英雄杀死，而没能在第一时间做到，还吮着怪物的血水才存活下来的自己已经做不了英雄。

“喝吧，吞下去，然后继续难受着吧。浪费我们的时间，削减我们生存的几率吧。”

液体打湿佣兵起皮的嘴唇，在蒸发之前给他无血色的皮肤覆上虚假的光泽。他太弱了，允许他疼痛都成了告白。贝雷特的喉结动了动，灼烧感得到了缓解，他继续昏睡过去。

9

“老师。”

一切形状和颜色都如雾一般向视野四周散去，光线透进他的眼睛，折射铸形，最终拼凑为一个他极其熟悉的人物。

艾黛尔贾特一袭红色裙装坐在他的身边。年轻的皇帝没有着甲，双手放在膝盖上。她也许不施粉黛，可她从不怠慢打理自己银白色的长发。颜色独特的发束落在她的肩膀上，油灯的光在她脸上明灭。

“太好了，你醒了。”

她笑着说。看起来是在为他高兴。他眨了眨眼睛，不太确定一切是否真实。

“我 …… 做了梦。”

他说。在梦里无法提起梦，他应该是醒了。只需要别人给他真实的反应。

“是吗？关于什么的？”

皇帝轻声问。

她给出了回应。

他终于醒了。

“我和、帝弥托利的 …… ”

说起那个名字，他不由得抽了一口气，觉得胸口很痛。从未有过鼓动的胸口很痛。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，从喉咙中不受控制地发出音节。

“老师”

艾黛尔贾特立即站起来握住他的手，他觉得心脏的抽痛缓和了。

“我知道你还不太习惯。听我说，我们战胜了蕾雅之后，你就昏了过去。在这期间我让医生诊断了你的身体，你的心脏 …… 好像不能与身体协调一般心率不齐，噩梦也是并发症状的一种。但并无大碍，休息一段时间就能恢复。”

皇帝将他的梦境定义为梦魇。既然是梦魇，那就不能让它侵蚀现实。

“我们现在在哪？”

他转而关注于现状。

“菲尔帝亚 …… 的临时营地。”

她松开了他的手，站起身体走动。他才注意到自己是在一个宽敞的帐篷中。尽管油灯的光芒告诉他外面已经是晚上，他依旧能听见周围熙熙攘攘的人声。

“帝国接管了旧王都，安排家园被付之一炬的住民也是我的首要任务之一。”

“你一直陪着我吗？”

他坐了起来，盖在身上的织物滑落，贝雷特才发现自己没有穿上衣。对了，艾黛尔贾特让人诊看了他的心脏，如果穿着上衣的确碍事。艾黛尔贾特正准备回答他的问题，正好和他对上视线，看到他的模样却马上略显慌乱地弹开了。然后，似乎是对自己的退让感到懊恼，她加倍强硬地使劲看向她的老师。贝雷特不知所措，只好把毛毯往胸口拉了拉。

“修伯特与伊艾里扎动身去了同盟领，调查破坏了亚里安罗德的光柱。”

艾黛尔贾特没有正面回答他的问题，但很明显，答案是“是”。宫内卿不在场，皇帝这才能任性地得到了一些可以花在中意对象身上的自由时间。她缓缓踱步，避开直视贝雷特的身体，把一叠衣物放在了恩师的腿上。

“安巴尔方面，费尔迪南特他们会代我料理一段时间的内政。剩下的人，我让他们先行回到加尔古玛库待机。那里一直是特殊的场所。”

“谢谢你，艾黛尔贾特。”

贝雷特自然地回答，好像刚才女人回答他的仅是一句“是的，我一直陪着你”。他摊开一件衬衫，把手通过袖管，开始从上往下扣扣子。不过在他能继续工作前，他感到一阵不满的目光盯着他整理领子的手。他低下头，把后颈的头发从立领里放出来，重新改口。

“ …… 艾尔。”

“我和老师则留在王国。我们有事情处理。”

听到了想要的称呼，女人满意地点头。

“有事情？什么事情？”

贝雷特闷在外套里说。

“我们将蕾雅 …… 龙的遗体送往了菲尔帝亚魔道学院。伯父在我们的战线后不断回收各地贵族保管的英雄遗产，对她的遗体也展示出莫大的兴趣。我不会交给他。”

“你认为他们会采取过激行动。”

“亚里安罗德一役我们已经分道扬镳，现在我反而期待他们何时击响战鼓。”

“所以我们要去守在魔道学园。”

“你说的没错。”

即然老师已经醒来，并快速地了解了她的方针，那么是时候出发了。贝雷特也正好从床上起来，只不过事与愿违，刚披上去的外套掉了下来。

“老师，这衣服不是这么穿的。”

被遮掩了许久的红晕还是浮上了艾黛尔贾特的脸颊。

“抱歉。我不知道怎么穿这个 …… ”

贝雷特也觉得不太好意思。

艾黛尔贾特把他习惯穿的黑色外套收起来了，取代而之是帝国的传统服饰，款式让贝雷特想起伊艾里扎或者亚兰德尔他们平时的打扮。他身上的衣服大量使用红色和黑色，缀以金色的刺绣，确保其他人一眼就能认出他来自帝国。

天帝之剑不再对他有反应，所以艾黛尔贾特给了他惯用的匕首和分发给军队长官的制式配剑，现在正固定在他的腰间。艾黛尔贾特想将他们在此的一举一动都给菲尔帝亚的市民观看和评判。这是一段新生活和历史的开端，她邀请所有人参与进来。

所有“人”。不包括落败的旧日神明。此世已经无神亦无龙。

龙巨大的身体横卧在魔道学院的中央。即使死去，它依旧留有足够的威慑力，动物恐惧任何比他们强大的生物，人类也是。也许是因为这个原因，贝雷特没有贸然靠近它。包围尸体的卫兵为皇帝与其直属游击军的指挥者让出道路，而他只是远远地跟在艾黛尔贾特身后，试图用自己的步调掌握靠近它的时机。

光是远远地看着就让他开始心悸。它死了，却也没有闭上眼睛，它有没有眼睑都很难说。它巨大的眼珠浑浊苍白，几乎看不见瞳孔。

但是蕾雅有。年长的女性闭着眼睛，似乎沉浸于依照在眼睑上的回忆里。她让他躺在她的膝盖上，为他哼唱古老的旋律。他当时并不清楚那是一种怎样的情感，但他现在想起来那是看着久别亲人的眼神。

“ …… ”

他抓紧胸口，尽量不想让艾黛尔贾特察觉到自己有什么异常。这只是怪物的尸骸，他对自己说，可是回忆中的女人苍白的长发披下，又让他想起西提斯和芙莲，还有他们的末期。他们似乎也是蕾雅的同胞，可无疑是用“人”的姿态死去的。芙莲是优秀的魔导兵，但是近身作战能力有限，他与艾黛尔贾特坚守中路，所以左右路就交给其他人。他派出和芙莲交过手的伊艾里扎，让康斯坦洁担任魔道顾问，辅助骑兵的作战。

他指挥的思路是正确的。震慑是战术的一环，芙莲对曾经将她绑架的死神骑士感到害怕。尽管看似年轻甚至年幼的芙莲表现出了值得嘉奖的勇气，可惜仅凭借勇气是无法抵挡敌人的，她最终战死在大修道院，死神骑士在这次终于成功收割了女孩的性命。同时，贝雷特的正前方，被包围在众多兵马内的西提斯悲愤难当。这个严肃无私的男人，在一个需要聚精会神的重要战场上情绪几近崩溃。贝雷特匪夷所思，对他挥下天帝之剑，直到杀了他贝雷特也没想明白是怎么回事。

那是一个悲痛的父亲，事到如今，这像一道突然的落雷打在他的头上。

贝雷特开始气促，杀死蕾雅之后那种让他昏厥的清醒回来了。他没办法控制自己的心跳，他的呼吸跟不上血泵。白龙在死后好几日尸体也未曾出现腐烂的迹象，说不定为的就是突然醒过来，用变形的嘴巴和声带朝他尖叫。质问他为什么不仅夺走她的母亲，还杀了芙莲和西提斯。你的灵魂无论如何都无法得到救赎，在炼狱之谷的岩浆里挣扎，在无尽的沙漠里彷徨，直到神形俱灭骨肉腐朽。贝雷特，你终将偿还一切 ——

“ …… ！！”

他拔出配剑，蹬动地面，在一瞬间缩短了和龙的距离，超它巨大的头颅砍去。

“有敌袭！”

与此同时，帝国的士兵大喊。哨兵吹响号角，晚风大作，火把噼啪作响，飞行单位振翅的声音在夜间遮盖天幕。

贝雷特砍下了本想打进龙首的带刃绳索。

“老师！”

“我没事。”

他迅速回应了艾黛尔贾特，并在头脑中迅速拼凑起所有线索，很快就对现状有了初步的掌握。

在游击军忙于剿灭最后的教会残党时，阿加尔塔的术士一定有大量的时间在菲尔帝亚做手脚。比如建立传送魔法的据点。这些飞行单位凭空出现在魔导学园的上方，一定是通过那些传送门。目的自然如艾黛尔贾特所说，为了夺取龙的尸体。从他们刚刚使用的工具来看，他们并不在乎尸体的状态，即使是将它拆成碎片。

“艾尔，你能感应到传送点的方位吗？”

“可以。我也多次使用过相同的魔法。”

皇帝立即明白了恩师所想。

“我去摧毁传送点。这里拜托你了。”

贝雷特点头。他听见艾黛尔贾特率兵离开。

他深深吸气，抬头面对袭来的飞行部队。黎明尚未到来，天空依旧被黑暗俘获，敌人四处涌现，密集如同蝗灾。只有即将到来的杀戮让他感到冷静，他的心口不再难受，斗争的气味被他纳入肺中，对他而言仿佛压舱石一般沉重却平稳。贝雷特将剑举过头顶，示意剩余的帝国部队跟上他。

10

第一缕阳光从暸望塔残缺的断壁照进室内。热辐射给毛皮升温，让它几乎还原出还在活物身上的温度。贝雷特睁开眼睛，视野依旧一片模糊，他用手背抹过脸，意外发现四肢不再沉重。他推开身上覆盖的皮毛，扶着墙壁撑起身体站立。

“咳 …… 咳咳、”

他过于急切求证自己是否已经摆脱病痛了。即使日光炫目，赤狼节的早上，空气自然冰冷凛冽。也许病症最让人难受的部分已经过去，可它给气管留下的刺激依旧会让炎症持续数周。他捡起外套和皮毛，披上之后在原地四处走动，至少继续旅程是没有问题。他把自己收拾妥当，将银剑挟在腰间，向门外走去。

一阵风在眼前拂过，铁质的枪尖停在他的鼻子前。贝雷特早就听见门口有武器划破空气的声音，可能也因此对突然出现在眼前的攻击没有眨一下眼睛。武器木质长柄的另一端，金发的年轻人以直率得近乎挑衅的目光迎接贝雷特的到来。

“我没事了，随时可以重新出发。”

他对持武器者说。

孩子是在一夜之间长大的。这不光是一种修辞手法，用来描述时光在不经意间流逝，事实也的确如此。杰拉尔特的日记就是这么写的：他的心脏不跳，不说话，不笑，男人开始担心这个孩子是不是永远不会成长，还好他逐日增加的体重否认了男人的猜想。父亲还会每天记录他的身高。根据记录，有一个晚上，他突然就长了六公分。

面前的青年将枪举过肩膀，枪尖是微微朝下的。因为隔着武器，贝雷特很难进一步确认，但是他确定少年已经比自己高了。他难道快要十七岁了吗，贝雷特闭上眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条线，这个年轻人不可避免地越来越像他父亲了。

一股气流吹过他的面孔，少年放下了武器。

他终于敢再睁开眼睛。

“在做早上的训练？”

年轻人什么也没有说。他收起枪，把它固定在在武器带上，挂在背后。贝雷特靠近他，拉住他的肩膀。少年不耐烦地回头，给了贝雷特一声咂舌。

帝弥托利不会这样。会这么做的只有故意用此类举动来遮掩自己情感变化的菲力克斯，比起真正没有礼数，多的是一种对恶劣性格的刻意模仿。至于这个孩子，明显真的是没人能管教他的礼仪。不过贝雷特也不会斥责他，他只会对这种区别失笑，好像他第一次分清楚鸽子和斑鸠，被后者斑斓的颈环迷住了眼睛。

“也许我们应该中午再出发。”

贝雷特蜷起手指，轻轻碰了他浮肿的下眼皮。

“帝弥托利不能熬夜，他的眼睛会红，脸色容易青白，第二天就露馅。”

一被允许靠近，贝雷特很快就明白他不是在晨练。这孩子没有休息过，他整晚执武器巡逻，把野兽和其他灾害挡在巢穴外面。在过去的旅途里，这件事应该他们一起干的，可另一个人并不在能够依靠的状态。

两人的旅行不能有一个人掉队，即使少年还年轻，彻夜未眠的情况下，小憩不能说是周全的选择。但总好过没有，希望能恢复至少能帮他们远离法嘉斯冬天的体力。如果他休息到中午或者下午，气温也会更舒适。少年没有反应，也没有拒绝。他的肩膀放松了。他把枪从背上卸下，回到了被作为临时巢穴的塔楼。确认这孩子已经去休息，贝雷特在远离他的暸望塔的门口坐下，晒着微弱却确实温暖的阳光。借光他摊开地图，确认之后的行进方向。他们正在托塔提斯边陲，之后需要度过河流，抵达帝国领内的布雷纳克斯台地。再往南就会靠近亚里安罗德，战争当中它被夷为平地，尽管多年的修复工作已经让它焕然一新，作为战略要地的作用不因它被毁灭一次而改变，反而又成为它传奇的一部分。他不太想往那边走，帝国军太多。阻挡在面前的河流并不宽阔，水流也不汹涌，虽然不是能够轻易游泳渡过的距离，只要有简单的船只应该就能带他们抵达目的地。制造船只，或干脆直接寻找住民“借用” ……

他捏了捏自己的鼻梁。贝雷特决定了今后的方向，作为下一项任务，造船也好，寻求他人帮助也好，都需要另一个人的帮忙。贝雷特往后看了一眼“另一个人”。年轻人确实很累了，他窝在干草垛上，衣物正随着他呼吸规律起伏。

贝雷特没有站起来，他怕身上金属护甲的敲击声会吵醒对方。他轻轻扭过身体，四肢着地，缓慢地移动膝盖靠近。他们之间的距离只缩短了一点点，但是贝雷特觉得已经足够了，已经足够近能听见他呼吸了。

这孩子是活着的。

在他的头发变成更显眼的绿色之后，贝雷特就只和帝弥托利做爱了。后者并不推脱，但好像也不怎么欢迎。

“老师是什么时候开始做这种事的？”

帝弥托利脸色不太好，黑色的痕迹挂在他的眼睛下边。即使如此，当贝雷特偷偷以夜巡的借口敲响他的房间门，他依旧允许他们之间又一次发生关系。行为之后，帝弥托利为贝雷特递出一杯水，贝雷特在枕头上晃了晃脑袋表示不用，帝弥托利自己也没有喝。他把水杯放在一边，水面摇晃数次，帝弥托利开口问了这个问题。

这种事，这个说法表明帝弥托利并不肯定这一行为。贝雷特闻言稍微改变了睡姿，头发在他脑后沙沙作响，性事过后的安逸感撬开了他的嘴。

“不记得了。”

他回答。

“最开始是因为我想吃糖。”

“糖？”

帝弥托利皱眉。糖果。小时候罗德里古给他带来过那些像宝石般的硬糖。它们的原料或许有粮食，甘蔗，各种水果，蜂蜜 …… 也不知道偶尔混着几颗酸的是什么做的。他剥开一层一层的纸质包装，背着父亲塞得两颊鼓鼓的。

这种点心要怎么和现在的事情相连。

“父亲不在的时候，有雇主的贵族给我糖，让我把衣服脱掉。”

贝雷特舔了舔嘴唇。他刚刚拒绝了水，所以不是因为嘴唇干涩。

“我一边吃糖，一边看他摸我，最后还插进来了。我说痛的时候他又给我一颗糖，我一张嘴他就把指关节塞进我的嘴里，把糖往我舌头上推，是蜜李味的。”

你不觉得讨厌吗？帝弥托利想问，贝雷特依旧平静地诉说一个小男孩如何被强奸。“这没什么”是他的回答。

“我伤好得很快，但是还是忘不掉糖的味道。第二天我去问杰拉尔特哪里可以吃到糖。他看起来很苦恼。看来那是他一时半会拿不出来的东西，我就说不用了。我觉得高兴，我有办法自己赚取什么杰拉尔特没办法给我的东西。”

“赚取？”

“趁我们还会在那个镇上待一会，我又去找了那个贵族，他又介绍了几个人给我。我和他们上床，作为报酬一些人给我更多吃的，一些人给我不少钱。这是我第一次自己接到生意并得到什么东西。我把这些回去给杰拉尔特，说是雇主给的。他脸色变得很怪，过了两天就带我和佣兵团离开了。”

贝雷特抬起眼睛，帝弥托利正握着床单的一角，他的嘴巴紧闭，却有很多言语正在他的舌头上弹跳。

“我知道通常别人怎么想这种事的，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特语气温柔，好像想安慰学生。

“后来就和糖没关系了，我习惯和人上床了。即使知道这不太好，它和停下来还是不一样的事。杰拉尔特喝到几种麦酒就会关节发疼，他不知道类似的配方什么时候会在哪家店又出现，他还是喝得到处赊账。”

贝雷特并不是第一次和别人提起他的故事，贝雷特的临时伴侣分为好几类人。种种原因他不太喜欢和同行睡，所以他的同伴一般是普通人，对年轻漂亮的男人有兴趣的贵族，喜欢风月邂逅的诗人 ……

偏偏，除了他们这行，其他人都喜欢做一些性以外的交流，他也把这个故事说了很多次了。或许他真是天生的教师 —— 即使复述同样的内容成千上万次，他也没有感到厌烦过。也是拜此所赐，贝雷特忘记了大多数的事情，唯独对男人一边让他舔糖一边在他身上耸腰的场景记忆犹新。

帝弥托利依旧低垂着头，贝雷特想也许这是因为他不太能认同他的想法。帝弥托利并不是他会选择的典型，不过，在他需要帮助的时候，热心肠的王子恰巧路过，他们谁都没有拒绝谁，一切就这样发生了。

“你觉得我也跟他们是一样的人吗？”

帝弥托利问。他的声音低沉，海蓝色的眼睛认真瞪视他，有一场风暴正在酝酿。因为他坐着，贝雷特躺着，他的视线甚至是有威压质感的。

贝雷特抬起眉毛，略显惊讶。王子并不真的关心他，这让贝雷特感觉很新鲜。就和很多人对他的故事一笑置之一样，也有一些人会同情他。他已经做好收到那些老旧反馈的准备，而事实上，面前的帝弥托利更关心自己的评价。

一颗充满意外的酸糖。

“不”

贝雷特诚实地回答。

“你跟他们不太一样。”

“ …… ”

沉重的色彩从帝弥托利的眼中消失了，他变回了谦逊有礼的学生。帝弥托利的手不安地搭在自己的腿上，指甲在布料上发出滑动的声响。

“抱歉 …… 我，我只是想帮助你。我有时候希望你能执教我的学级。不光是因为你的能力 …… 我们或许能成为朋友。”

他摇着头。

“原谅我用这种方式接近你。”

“谢谢。你的确帮到了我。”

在遇到年轻的王子之前他几乎没办法想起来那段记忆。他想不起来帝弥托利活着的样子。因为帝弥托利死去的方式，他在贝雷特记忆里的样子不是完整的。这不是什么比喻，就是字面上的意思。令人生畏的岚之王，纯粹的蛮力与速度席卷他能攻击的一切。以帝弥托利的首要目标 —— 艾黛尔贾特为他战略的中心，他不得不集复数名学生的力量才将他击败。游击军的弓兵，法师与飞行单位的干扰掩护下，他们在被卷入风暴之前得以接近。

如果说帝弥托利给艾黛尔贾特的是疯狂的愤怒，他给贝雷特的则是阴郁的怜悯。我对你而言不是不一样的吗，我不是特别的吗？你为什么选择了艾黛尔贾特，为什么走了这条践踏生命的畜生的道路？也许这就是五年前他们对话的一个更为完整的版本，战场上的他不必用语言和礼仪遮掩什么，也是在这个时候帝弥托利终于说出了本意。

贝雷特不找同行上床，不想和他们有任何交往，因为不服务一个雇主又互相残杀。他致力于回避这些麻烦，做得相当成功 —— 直至参与了艾黛尔贾特的战争。他只能当做没听见，不回应战场上前学生们的任何言语。天帝之剑延展出击，划过国王翻飞的披风发动佯攻。厚重的衣物干扰视线，实际碰撞产生的打击感昭示它并不比铠甲要容易突破。

修伯特就是为此跟在他身后的。他的魔道精于削弱敌人，跨越栅垒，他从马上发动了黑魔法。重要的并非伤害本身，而是它的削甲效果。攻击同样暴露了他的方位，皇帝的近侍被奋起的反击打下了马。这是早有预料的，一旁的多洛提雅迅速将他救起，带往后方的医疗队伍中。他撤退了，不过任务已经完成。

林哈尔特将艾黛尔贾特以魔法送至帝弥托利的身后，赤色的皇帝身先士卒，持艾鲁姆侧身挥砍。帝弥托利用阿莱德巴尔的刀背勉强抵挡住斧击，却未能像对其他对手那样将对方弹开。艾黛尔贾特有着不输他的力量，重甲赋予了她更稳定的重心，贝雷特则趁此从正前方包抄。

帝弥托利防御的姿势是正确的 —— 然而那也是装备齐全的情况下，阿莱德巴尔和艾鲁姆胜负未分，遭受侵蚀的甲胄却难以为继。确认到了战衣的裂痕，艾黛尔贾特不再占据阿莱德巴尔的刀刃，她结束了纠缠，以盾掩护退出。

贝雷特不光剥下了王子好学生的皮囊，天帝之剑的剑身也成功击碎了国王的防甲。

艾黛尔贾特乘胜追击，艾鲁姆与天帝之剑的轨迹有着相同的终点。教师撕碎了国王的防御，皇帝将斧身送进帝弥托利的身体里。

插进肩膀，从下往上。

法加斯王发出负伤野兽的怒吼，他手中的阿莱德巴尔的光芒摇晃了一瞬。被夺取的右臂凭借堪堪的皮和骨挂在他的躯干上，已经丧失了把握武器的能力。可这还远远不够，狂怒野兽的杀意只会被血腥味强化 —— 尤其是近在咫尺的自己的血。

“贝尔纳戴塔！”

“是的，老师！”

他还有一只手呢。正当他将阿莱德巴尔换去左手时 —— 他失去了挡开箭矢的机会。女弓箭手满弓射出凶器，瞄准的是野兽的脸面，刺中的是他的眼睛。

“ —— ！！！”

帝弥托利发出的已经不是人类甚至是野兽的咆哮了。然而还是不够，他还能战斗。贝雷特的思考相当明晰，帝弥托利的体能惊人，所有的器官包括呼吸都是威胁。要制服他就像诱捕鳄鱼那样的噬人恶兽。他将它从泥潭引到人为铺筑的路面，粗糙的尖石划破脆弱的肚子，它无法再快速滑行。他封住它的嘴，让他不能张口。他固定它的尾巴，不让它甩动，最后他遮起它的眼睛，就这样，在任何恶劣的沼泽中都能成为霸主的生物成为了袋中鼠，囊中物，难逃一死。

塔尔丁一战结束了。皇帝却在落败敌王尸体前没有离去。她累了，贝雷特这么想着凑近她，却发现她在整理帝弥托利的遗体。敌人已经伏地，女帝也为他弯下膝盖。她把他的头发梳好，擦干净面孔，眼珠归位，用他衣物的一角盖住他的脸。她把他的肢体放回应该在的地方，把他的双手放在胸口。

尽管他们并不是故意的，帝弥托利的四肢几乎都不在他的身体上。作为贝雷特的对他制定的战略的结果，这幅死状倒也合情合理。强大的生物生命力如此顽强，作为代价，死亡也会更困难和漫长。为了接近传说中的风暴之王，首先得等它弱化为可接近的程度。先是影响范围，然后是威力，最后将它完全拆解，彻底制服。一步一步剥夺他的战斗能力，落实在行动上相当于活生生将他分尸。

“艾黛尔贾特，这些事情可以拜托清理队的人。”

“这是我必须做的事情。”

皇帝语气疲惫却平静。

“老师也知道吧，会有人觊觎名将的遗体。他们不光捡走钱财和装备，还会收集尸块。为了高价卖给他们急于收尸的家人。遗孀与剩下的其他家人愿意出与尸体等重的黄金，只为了换得主人的安息。”

“有人在等他回去吗？”

“法加斯的国王有王妃和继承人。 …… 虽为敌人，等到时机成熟会换地方为他们安葬他，由我亲自。”

因为我也算是 ……

艾黛尔贾特没再说下去。她直直看着男人的遗体。她不放弃亲临任何她适宜出战的战场，她有义务沾染上一切因她而流出的鲜血。

贝雷特则还对艾黛尔贾特的话恍神。帝弥托利有妻子和孩子，贝雷特还是第一次听说。艾黛尔贾特会怎么处理他们？ …… 帝弥托利的妻子是怎样的女人？如果是帝弥托利的选择，她有很大可能也是一名武人？ …… 她会替丈夫报仇而站上战场吗？他的孩子现在无论怎么计算年龄都太过年幼，可日后他会成为他的威胁吗？

……

贝雷特摇摇头，反正都是和他无关的事情。他拍了拍女帝的肩膀，告诉她他先归队，马上就要开始攻打王都了。

-

天空开始透出光亮。

这是由于两个原因导致的：敌人的数量不再增加，残存的则因为他们的抵抗而确实地减少了。另外，时间确实地经过了，贝雷特计算自己的疲劳程度还有士兵们的损耗情况，认为他们即将撑过又一场战争。

不远处升上蓝色的光轨，散在薄明的天幕上。那是一种照明魔法的衍生，在手中握住不同的媒介，发动魔法的时候便能改变它的颜色，在战场上多用于中距离的通讯。蓝色表明艾黛尔贾特已经完成任务，传送点被全数摧毁。这直接让正面战场的负担减少了。最后的冲刺，精疲力竭的士兵们重新拿出力量，敌军也意识到不再适合进攻而撤退。

回过头，巨龙的躯体依旧安静地卧于队伍的中央。比起遗体，更像尘封的大理石像，一枚被冲上海岸的琥珀，不同于任何现存其他物种的奇妙的鳞片苍白得几乎发光。

他成功保护了蕾雅的遗体。

这句话从贝雷特的脑子里出来的时候，他不由得感到了违和。这只是一次作战，阻止暗黑蠢动者利用他们那些亵渎的技术给艾黛尔贾特的帝国带来不稳和威胁，与那些多愁善感无关。再说了，这么想难道会让自己觉得好受一些吗？一个掠夺她一切的人，因为让她的遗体尚有全尸感到欣慰？

他把剑插到地上，陌生却又在这两天熟悉起来的疼痛让他抓紧了自己胸口的布料，顺势跪坐下来。

贝雷特听人说过一些很玄妙的故事，比如如果亲密的家人出了什么事，你会突然心悸，梦魇，抽搐，感到无尽的悲伤，甚至因此休克。就像他失去父亲的时候那样。蕾雅的死解让苏谛斯的干涉解除，赋予他仅有一次作为人类的人生，他则当即被那些传言中的感觉侵袭，以至于他晕过去。他和蕾雅真的是 …… 家人之类的吗？

有人从背后将手放在他的肩膀上。

艾黛尔贾特回来了。

“老师，辛苦了。这是一次成功的防御战。”

“ …… 辛、苦了，艾尔。”

“我们也差点也难以抵挡那些阿加尔塔兵，可在一个点，他们出现的数量减少了 …… ”

是修伯特，她从喉咙里笑到。修伯特同时找到了他们的据点，他们被从背后偷袭了。

尽管身上的污迹和血斑无言表明了她的遭遇，她现在心情不错。她蹲下来，和贝雷特同高，看着他的眼睛提问：

“怎么了，老师，哪里不舒服吗？之后会有学者过来，接下来就交给他们吧。”

“我 …… ”

他把手指插进头发里，摸到从自己额头渗出的冷汗。

“我觉得很奇怪，艾尔。自从蕾雅死后以来 …… 好像我能，一下子感觉到很多东西。太多了 …… 我是说我只习惯上战场，把思考和记忆给战局，而现在 —— ”

他不知道怎么形容这种感觉，这些话已经是他只有在艾黛尔贾特面前才能努力诉说的极限。

他至今为止的人生好像只是一个节目。一部话剧。诸如此类的玩意。他在台下的座位上，背靠着椅子朝台上看。清晰，明快，隔膜，事不关己。

直到他重获心跳的那一天，聚光灯在他头上交汇。

毫无准备的观众被推上舞台。

“这是好事，老师。”

艾黛尔贾特垂下眉毛，但她很快振作起来，藏起负面的反馈，朝他伸出手。

“你或许会混乱，难过，感到前所未有的悲伤，不安 …… 可这才是你身为人应该有的情感。它们只属于你自己，没有人能剥夺它。”

“ …… ”

可如果他并不想要呢？贝雷特不敢开口。他不想对着蕾雅的尸体难过，他不想做帝弥托利的梦 …… 他不想知道记忆里的性交比他原来理解得更痛苦，不想想起来年幼的自己因为恐惧而哭得抽泣。他没有他以为的那么达观，他只是尚未理解。他无法理解自己遭遇的一切，只好对这行为着迷，来说服自己遭受强暴并非是一种不幸。

艾黛尔贾特早已跨越山峰，抖落泥土。她充分地利用纹章的优势进行战斗（那怕从得到它到承受它都是痛苦），她直视帝弥托利的死，现在她正吩咐学者和物流队伍尽快包装并转移蕾雅的遗体。他们一直一起前进。可是从现在开始，他会拖累她。

“站起来吧。我们去休息一会，老师。”

她对他微笑。我们，艾黛尔贾特用一种鼓励的眼神看他。那不是一个学生对老师的信赖，她看着他的眼睛是一个女人的眼睛。它们现在关于恋慕和期望，她的眼睛里有一栋远离帝都的房子，有带后院的花园。居室的桌上有女主人尝试制作的简朴料理，窗台有男主人四季更换永远盛开的鲜花。她也许无法长久地享受这些，或许她的孩子们能。

“ …… ”

他拉住了艾黛尔贾特的手，像他一直以来做的一样，却再也没办法直视女人的眼睛。它们太透彻了，纯粹得没有杂质 …… 也没有其他生物生存的余地，再多看一眼就会窒息。

tbc可能


End file.
